


What a Beach

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Roommate Love Story [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Sam, Castiel, Dean, and Jess enjoy a day at the beach.This work is part of a 30 Day OTP Challenge prompt series. The stories are inspired by a different phrase each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompt for the day is: Water Fight





	What a Beach

Jess and Castiel sat on lounge chairs at the beach, while Dean and Sam were swimming in the surf. Dean and Sam were trying to dunk each other into the water. It devolved into a wrestling match where Sam could flip Dean over easily enough, but Dean kept sweeping Sam's legs out from under them. They started to roll in the sand.

Jess said loudly, "Look at those two goofballs."

Dean called out, "We heard that."

Castiel responded, "Sam resembles a large, shaggy, sandy dog right now." He smiled at Sam fondly.

Sam glared at Castiel, but a smile lurked behind his eyes. 

Jess patted Castiel on the arm. "We came to the beach to relax and chill out. We'll just sit here under our beach umbrella."

Castiel took a sip out of his fruit smoothie, "Nice and cool."

Jess smiled as she patted her head, "Not a hair out of place."

Dean and Sam exchanged looks. Dean asked, "You thinking what I'm thinking, Sam?"

Sam smirked, "Pretty sure. We're the Winchesters, not the Lose-chesters."

Dean looked at Castiel and said, "Challenge accepted." He and Sam started to approach Castiel and Jess.

Castiel protested, "What challenge? I don't get that reference." He looked at Jess concerned.

Jess growled at Sam, "You wouldn't!"

Sam stopped short and shook his head, droplets of water hit both Jess and Castiel. 

"Now, wait a minute," Castiel said.

Sam scooped up Jess from her lounge chair. He paused to take off her sunglasses before carrying her towards the beach. She pounded him with her fists and yelped, "Neanderthal! Let go!"

Dean smiled slowly at Castiel, a glimmer in his eye. "I give you five seconds to put down your drink."

Castiel looked at his smoothie and looked at Dean. He scrambled to his feet and looked at Dean warily. When Dean advanced, Castiel dumped the smoothie on his head and took off running towards the beach. Dean grumbled, "What the hell, Cas?"

"We're taking a bath anyway, Dean," Castiel called out in a sing-song voice. As soon as Sam had dumped Jess into the water, Castiel did a flying leap into Sam's back, which caused both of them to wind up in the surf. Sam sputtered as the water went up his nose. Jess swam away gleefully in a graceful breaststroke. Sam tried to stagger back up to his feet.

Dean finally caught up to where Sam was trying to disentangle Castiel who was holding on to his back. He grumbled to Dean, "He's like a damn leech." Castiel let go of Sam suddenly, which caused Sam to land face first in the surf again. Castiel turned to face Dean.

He laughed at the remains of the smoothie trickling down Dean's face. Dean grumbled, "Dumb ass," as he caught Castiel by the waist. Castiel extended his tongue and licked part of the smoothie off of Dean's face. 

"You're still pretty sweet, Dean," Castiel said.

Dean snorted, "You're pretty annoying, Cas."

Castiel winked, "But I'm adorable."

Dean sighed as he pulled both of them into the water, "What am I ever going to do with you, Cas?"

"Never give up. Never surrender," Castiel replied as they crashed into the waves.


End file.
